Astraphobie
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Cela résonne. Amèrement, bruyamment, sombrement. Cela recommence. J'ai peur. J'ai trop peur.Il faut que tout cela s'arrête. Oui que tout cela doit s'arrêter. Tout et maintenant...


**One-shot Pokémon:**

**Disclaimer:** Le(s) paragraphe(s) en italiques et en guillemets sont les résultats d'une recherche internet – donc cela ne m'appartient pas- et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Seul le récit sort de ma petite tête (-:

**Rating:** K ( ce qui veut dire tout public )

**L'Astraphobie**

_« L'astraphobie est une peur anormale du tonnerre et de l'orage, un type de phobie spécifique. C'est une phobie que les humains et les animaux peuvent développer._

_Un individu atteint d'astraphobie se sent à chaque fois anxieux lors des périodes orageux même lorsque le risque d'être frappé par la foudre reste minime. Les tremblements, les pleurs, la transpiration, le sentiment d'une menace, les battements rapides du cœur sont les symptômes qui accompagnent ce type de phobie. Cependant il existe des symptômes seulement liés à l'astraphobie. Certains individus astraphobes tenteront de se surprotéger du tonnerre. Ils peuvent se cacher sous le lit, sous les couvertures, dans un placard, au sous-sol, ou autres lieux où ils se sentent en sécurité. Ce type de réaction est provoqué par le bruit et/ou la vue du tonnerre; l'individu peut se boucher les oreilles ou fermer les fenêtres. Un signe dont tout individu astraphobe possède est un intérêt anormal pour la météo._

_Il y a deux autres phobies semblables à l'astrophobie: la brontophobie ( peur du tonnerre) et la cheimophobie ( peur des tempêtes et de l'orage). »_

Cela résonne. Amèrement, bruyamment, sombrement. Cela recommence. La panique s'infiltre dans mon corps à chaque coup de tonnerre. J'ai peur. J'ai trop peur.

Je ferme toutes les fenêtres, tous les volets, tous les stores et tous les rideaux. Je l'entends encore. Ce bruit immense qui déchire mon cœur, qui contracte mes entrailles, qui rend ma gorge toute sèche. La pluie tombe toujours. L'écho retentit en masse. L'image de l'orage me reste en mémoire. Ce souvenir qui m'apeure ne veut pas sortir de ma tête.

L'angoisse monte peu à peu en moi. Elle étouffe l'atmosphère. Elle me rend complètement folle.

J'ai peur. J'ai atrocement peur. J'angoisse. Oui, j'angoisse à mort.

Je me cache derrière ma couverture épaisse, et malgré tout rien ne m'apaise. Je sens mon cœur battre trop vite, trop fort. Je suffoque dans mon délire, dans ma phobie.

L'orage éclate une nouvelle fois. Je me fait toute petite dans mon lit. Pourtant j'ai regardé la météo, il ne devait pas faire ce temps affreux. Non, non... il ne devait pas avoir de l'orage ! Ai-je mal regardé hier? Et ce matin aussi? Pourtant j'ai regardé au début de l'après-midi aussi...

Je suis anxieuse. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je me sens réduite à néant. Je me sens complètement anéantie par ma grande crainte.

Il faut que tout cela s'arrête. Je veux que le temps se change et que l'orage va ailleurs.

Je sors du lit tout en me couvrant de ma couverture de la tête aux pieds. Je m'avance doucement, comme si je doutais que le sol allait se fissurer. Mes mains tremblent tout comme le reste de mon corps. je me perds dans l'angoisse, dans le tourbillon de la peur.

Chaque pas que je fais ressemble à une affligeante torture.

Cela tremble, cela défigure, cela rend flou. Je divague. La paranoïaque me contrôle.

Je marche toujours sur le parquet froid. Doucement. Lentement. Atrocement.

Mes émotions se fissurent comme un miroir qui se brise. Tranchante. Déstabilisant. Un pur déchirement de colère. La rage qui monte en moi reflète la honte de cette stupide angoisse.

Je suis arrivée enfin devant une porte. La porte que je dois ouvrir pour apaiser ma phobie, pour attendrir ce moment de terreur, ce cauchemar réel.

Cela résonne encore. Toujours et plus fort. Une nouvelle fois. Une deuxième fois. Et encore et encore...

Cela ne s'arrête pas. Cela ne s'arrête plus.

Immobile. La peur à réussi à me transformer en statue. Je resserre ma couverture encore plus si c'est possible. Je m'accroupis contre la porte. Je n'ose plus l'ouvrir. Je n'ose plus rien. Je suis plus rien à cette instant. Je suis devenue poussière. Je veux disparaître lors de ce moment de crainte. Lors de ce moment de doute. Suis-je encore là ? Suis-je dans un autre monde? ... Suis-je dans un songe ?

J'ai peur. J'ai trop peur. J'ai horriblement peur.

Oui, la peur... La peur qui me prend le dessus. Elle a réussi à me toucher au plus profond de moi. Á s'infiltrer aux creux de mon estomac, à influencer mes sentiments, mes émotions.

J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Je tremble. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

« Sacha... »

Ma voix est tremblante. Un seul murmure qui a réussi à franchir mes lèvres. Un murmure infime qui me provoque une chaleur sécurisante. Une chaleur apaisante qui ne dura que quelques secondes à peine.

Je sens la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Je réussi à me lever. Je tourne et je vois une pénombre familière.

«Ondine? »

Je n'arrive plus à dire un seul mot. Sa voix grave me procure des frissons saisissantes. Il est là, en face de moi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il ouvre ses bras. Je cours m'y réfugier. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Je suis là, Ondine. Je serai toujours là. »

On reste là sans bouger. Je me calme peu à peu. Je ne sanglote plus. Dans ses bras, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Ni de cet orage, ni de ces coups de tonnerres qui ravage. Qui me ravage. Je ne peux qu'affronter cette période difficile, ce long moment atroce et rude.

Avec lui, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Avec lui, je deviens forte.

Oui... dans ses bras je pourrai affronter tous les pires orages du monde.

Parce que c'est la seule personne avec qui je suis prête à tout affronter.

Tout, même ma phobie.

FIN.


End file.
